elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Flying Carnivores
, (Possible) Random map |type = Fighters Guild quest |faction = Fighters Guild |id = m0b10y01 }} Flying Carnivores is a Fighters Guild quest available during the events of . The Agent is sent into a dungeon to slaughter a group of dangerous harpies which have threatened some local merchants. Background Having proven their worth by completing some menial tasks, the Agent can join the Fighters Guild in the Iliac Bay. With full Fighters Guild membership, the Agent will be paid for completing quests for the Guild, and will improve their reputation to gain ranks within. Objectives *Speak with a Questgiver from the Fighters Guild. *Journey to and enter the specified dungeon. **Kill five of the harpies roaming within. *Return to the Questgiver before the time limit expires to complete the quest. Walkthrough Once the Agent has gained more than 10 reputation within the Fighters Guild, they will be told about "a flock of flyin' carnivores" in the local area. According to one of the Guild's Questgivers, a flock of harpies have been harassing a group of merchants, who have subsequently approached the Guild to kill the "beauties." The Agent is duly sent to kill five of the harpies in the heart of their lair, a dungeon. Beating Beauties The Agent must journey to and enter the dungeon identified by the Questgiver, who will mark it on their map after accepting the quest. Once inside, the Agent will encounter a random assortment of creatures and enemies, including several harpies roaming around freely. The Agent must kill five harpies in the dungeon in order to complete the quest, with the fifth kill seeing the Agent utter: With that, the Agent must leave the dungeon and return to the Questgiver before the time limit expires. Rewards The Agent will be paid a random amount of for killing the harpy swarm, as well as a standard boost to their reputation within the Guild. Furthermore, the Agent has a one in three chance of receiving a random map from the Questgiver for successfully killing five of the carnivores. Failing the quest will not only see the Agent forfeit a reward, but also have their standing with the Guild harmed: Journal Trivia *This quest is only available if the Agent has joined the Fighters Guild and gained 10 reputation with them. *Harpies will spawn whenever the Agent "rests" in the dungeon, meaning they can simply wait near the entrance and wait for harpies to spawn, one at a time. *When asked for any news, NPCs have a variety of comments to make referencing the quest: **Acceptance: ***"Someone went up to check out dungeon recently and was torn to shreds." ***"I only hope those harpies keep migrating south." **Success: ***"The harpies were a real economic problem. Things should get better now." ***"I hear they found thousands and thousands of eggs over in that harpy nest." **Failure: ***"I hear the harpies soiled their nest at dungeon and had to move on." ***"Those harpies are following the merchants' caravans like a moveable feast." Category:Daggerfall: Fighters Guild Quests